The present invention relates to ophthalmic surgical devices and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for inserting an intraocular lens (IOL) into an eye and wherein the IOL may be conveniently preloaded in and packaged together with the injector device.
IOLs are artificial lenses used to replace the natural crystalline lens of the eye when the natural lens has cataracts or is otherwise diseased. IOLs are also sometimes implanted into an eye to correct refractive errors of the eye in which case the natural lens may remain in the eye together with the implanted IOL. The IOL may be placed in either the posterior chamber or anterior chamber of the eye. IOLs come in a variety of configurations and materials. Some common IOL styles include the so-called open-looped haptics which include the three-piece type having an optic and two haptics attached to and extending from the optic; the one-piece type wherein the optic and haptics are integrally formed (e.g., by machining the optic and haptics together from a single block of material); and also the closed looped haptic IOLs. Yet a further style of IOL is called the plate haptic type wherein the haptics are configured as a flat plate extending from opposite sides of the optic. The IOL may be made from a variety of materials or combination of materials such as PMMA, silicone, hydrogels and silicone hydrogels, etc.
Various instruments and methods for implanting the IOL in the eye are known. In one method, the surgeon simply uses surgical forceps having opposing blades which are used to grasp the IOL and insert it through the incision into the eye. While this method is still practiced today, more and more surgeons are using more sophisticated IOL inserter devices which offer advantages such as affording the surgeon more control when inserting the IOL into the eye. IOL inserter devices have recently been developed with reduced diameter insertion tips which allow for a much smaller incision to be made in the cornea than is possible using forceps alone. Smaller incision sizes (e.g., less than about 3 mm) are preferred over larger incisions (e.g., about 3.2 to 5+ mm) since smaller incisions have been attributed to reduced post-surgical healing time and complications such as induced astigmatism.
Since IOLs are very small and delicate articles of manufacture, great care must be taken in their handling. In order for the IOL to fit through the smaller incisions, they need to be folded and/or compressed prior to entering the eye wherein they will assume their original unfolded/uncompressed shape. The IOL inserter device must therefore be designed in such a way as to permit the easy passage of the IOL through the device and into the eye, yet at the same time not damage the delicate IOL in any way. Should the IOL be damaged during delivery into the eye, the surgeon will most likely need to extract the damaged IOL from the eye and replace it with a new IOL, a highly undesirable surgical outcome.
Thus, as explained above, the IOL inserter device must be designed to permit easy passage of the IOL therethrough. It is equally important that the IOL be expelled from the tip of the IOL inserter device and into the eye in a predictable orientation and manner. Should the IOL be expelled from the tip too quickly or in the wrong orientation, the surgeon must further manipulate the IOL in the eye which could result in trauma to the surrounding tissues of the eye. It is therefore highly desirable to have an inserter device which allows for precise loading of the IOL into the inserter device and which will pass and expel the IOL from the inserter device tip and into the eye in a controlled, predictable and repeatable manner.
To ensure controlled expression of the IOL through the tip of the IOL inserter device, the IOL must first be loaded into the IOL inserter device. The loading of the IOL into the inserter device is therefore a precise and very important step in the process. Incorrect loading of an IOL into the inserter device is oftentimes cited as the reason for a failed IOL delivery sequence. Many IOL injector devices on the market today require the IOL to be loaded into the injector at the time of surgery by the attending nurse and/or surgeon. Due to the delicate nature of the IOL, there is a risk that the nurse and/or surgeon will inadvertently damage the IOL and/or incorrectly load the IOL into the injector device resulting in a failed implantation. Direct handling and/or loading of the IOL into the injector by the nurse and/or surgeon is therefore undesirable.
In a typical IOL inserter device, the IOL inserter utilizes a plunger having a tip which engages the IOL (which has been previously loaded and compressed into the inserter lumen) to pass it through the inserter lumen. The IOL thus interfaces with the plunger tip as well as the lumen of the inserter device. The lumen typically is dimensioned with a narrowing toward the open tip thereof in order to further compress the IOL as it is advanced through the lumen. The tip of the lumen is sized for insertion through the surgical incision which, as stated above, is presently preferred in the sub 3 mm range. Thus, an inserter lumen will typically be dimensioned larger at the load area of the IOL and gradually decrease in diameter to the tip of the lumen where the IOL is expressed into the eye. It will be appreciated that the compressed diameter of the IOL at the lumen tip is the same as the inner diameter of the lumen tip, preferably sub 3 mm as stated above. Each of these component interfaces are dynamic in the sense that the forces acting between the interfacing components (i.e., the IOL, the plunger tip and the inserter lumen) will vary as the IOL is pushed through the lumen. Control of these dynamic forces is therefore of utmost importance or otherwise the IOL may be damaged during delivery due to excessive compressive forces acting thereon. For example, as the IOL is advanced by the plunger through an ever-decreasing diameter lumen, the IOL is being compressed while at the same time the forces necessary to push the IOL through the lumen increase. This may lead to excessive force between the plunger tip and the IOL resulting in possible damage to the IOL and/or uncontrolled release of the IOL from the lumen tip. Also, the force of the plunger tip may cause the IOL to twist and/or turn as it is moved through the inserter whereby the force between the IOL and the plunger tip and/or the inserter lumen may uncontrollably increase to the point of IOL damage.
Various inserter devices have been proposed which attempt to address these problems, yet there remains a need for an IOL inserter and method which removes the need for direct handling of the IOL by the nurse and/or surgeon and which generally simplifies operation of the IOL injector device and IOL delivery process.